marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Comics Magazine Vol 1 10
agrees to take the Fantastic Four to Asgard to petition the gods to assist them in their quest. Thor uses his hammer Mjolnir to teleport them to the realm of Asgard. There they are briefly stopped by Heimdal who allows them passage when Thor explains the grave nature of their quest. When the heroes approach Odin's chambers they are barred by the Warriors Three who inform Thor that his father has ordered not to be disturbed. Not willing to stand back while the world is in danger the Thing piles onto the Warriors Three with Johnny joining the battle. But it proves short lived when Odin steps in and blasts everyone aside. When Reed tries to explain the impending danger, Odin stops him midsentence and informs them that he is already aware of the trouble. He then shows them an image in his Vision-Globe, revealing that Doom was successful in his acquisition of power and is now heading back to Earth. When Reed petitions for the aid of the Asgardian gods, Odin assures him that the Asgardians will fight along side them for the sake of the Earth. | Writer1_1 = Erik Larsen | Writer1_2 = Eric Stephenson | Writer1_3 = Bruce Timm | Penciler1_1 = Ron Frenz | Penciler1_2 = Dave Ross | Penciler1_3 = Erik Larsen | Inker1_1 = Mike Royer | Inker1_2 = Greg Adams | Inker1_3 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist1_1 = Eric Stephenson | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** ** Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Medusa * Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) * Locations: * ** ** * * ** ** Items: * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Frightful Four are turned over to the authorities here, they are next seen as a group breaking out of prison in . Apparently the Trapster was the only one incarnated the entire time. The Wizard subsequently broke out and his next chronological appearance was in where he was providing weapons to the racist organization known as the Sons of the Serpent. The Sandman reappeared in where he learned that the cure the Wizard gave to him prior to was wearing off. He cures himself thanks to a blood transfusion with Betty Ross in the Hulk story. * This proves to be Blastaar's only stint with the Frightful Four. He appears next in . Incidentally his appearance in -10 creates a bit of a continuity glitch as when he next appears Blastaar recalls only his defeat at the hands of the X-Men in . This is explained away in when Mister Fantastic uses the Cosmic Cube to erase everyone's memories of the events of the entire WGCM series. * The Fantastic Four last encountered Galactus in - where they succeeded in stopping Galactus from consuming the Earth. Chronologically, Galactus was last seen in - where he clashed with Thor. Thor references this encounter in this very story. * The Human Torch refers to the Trapster as "Paste-Pot Pete", this is the original named that the Trapster first used when he became a super-villain. He used the name from until he changed it in when he abandoned it. He has not lived down his original name and is frequently mocked because of it. * Chronologically, Rick Jones and Captain Marvel are next seen in where they assist the Sub-Mariner in destroying a molecular polluter. * Jarvis, the Avengers butler appears here between his appearances in and . * Thor was last seen in . When he teleports the Fantastic Four to Asgard, he claims that they are the first mortals to ever seen Asgard. The notation on that page reminds the readers that Thor had previously brought Jane Foster to Asgard in . There are other times that Thor seems to be forgetting: namely when he brought Black Panther, and his allies to Asgard circa the year 1875. One possible explanation for this lapse in memory is given in where it is explained that Asgardians have a limited memory capacity and that after centuries of living they simply forget things as new memories overwrite ancient ones. * Heimdel was last seen at his post guarding the Bifrost in . * Loki makes a brief appearance here, his previous chronological appearance was in - where he briefly usurped the throne of Asgard from Odin. He next appears in - where Loki swaps bodies with Thor in yet another failed revenge scheme against his half brother. * Odin was last seen in where he recently regained the throne of Asgard after Loki's failed coup. * While the Warriors Three were last seen in where they helped defend Asgard from Surtur during Loki's brief reign. | Trivia = | Recommended = * , , , , | Links = }}